MiG-29
The Mikoyan MiG-29 "Fulcrum" is a Russian fighter jet used by the Ultranationalists and OpFor in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Ghosts. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Several MIG-29s can be seen in the level "The Coup" taking off from a OpFor airbase and flying overhead. They are probably also responsible for sinking the ship in "Crew Expendable". A pair of MiGs fly over the launch base in "All In". When a Spetsnaz or OpFor player calls in an airstrike in multiplayer, three MiG-29s will deliver the payload. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Several MiGs are seen in "Cliffhanger", stationary, taking off, and landing. They are also seen in "Wolverines!" flying over the city. One MiG bombs Nate's Restaurant during the mission. One is seen in Second Sun, crashing into a building immediately after the EMP. Another MiG-29 can be seen crashed on the South Lawn of the White House in "Whiskey Hotel". In multiplayer, three MiGs will deploy bombs at the requested site if a player on the Spetsnaz, Militia, or OpFor team calls in a Precision Airstrike. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Several MiG-29s are seen in New York City fighting American F-15s. Some are seen in the mission "Turbulence" escorting the Russian President's Il-96-300PU. Also, in the level "Iron Lady," the AC-130 pilot will say "MiG inbound" when targeted with a missile after the building with RPGs is destroyed. Unlike the previous installments of the Modern Warfare series, in multiplayer, the precision airstrike no longer has F-15s used for factions (SAS, Delta, etc.) and is replaced with MiG-29's for all factions with desert camouflage. The cockpit is completely opaque so no pilots are visible. Call of Duty: Ghosts MiG-29 reappears in Call of Duty: Ghosts, where it is used by Federation. Several MiGs are seen parked and taking off in Severed Ties. These MiGs can be destroyed by the player while commandering the M1A2 Abrams. Gallery Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare MiG-29 The Coup CoD4.png|MiG in "The Coup", seen through noclip. MiG-29 All In CoD4.png|Top view of Fulcrum in "All In". MiG-29 Airstrike Crossfire CoD4.png|MiG-29 flying over map Crossfire, during the Airstrike. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 MiG-29 Cliffhanger MW2.jpg MiG-29 front view Cliffhanger MW2.jpg MiG-29 landing Cliffhanger MW2.png|MiG landing in "Cliffhanger". Note that there is no pilot. Burning MiG-29 Cliffhanger MW2.jpg|A burning MiG-29 in the level "Cliffhanger". MiG-29 blowing up Cliffhanger MW2.png|MiG blowing up. MiG-29_being_repaired_Cliffhanger_MW2.png Parked MiG-29 Cliffhanger MW2.jpg|A normal MiG-29 in "Cliffhanger". Parked MiG-29 Cliffhanger MW2.png|Another view of the MiG in "Cliffhanger". MiG-29 Wolverines! MW2.png|Side view of the MiG in "Wolverines!". Note that there are no pilots. MiG-29 Of Their Own Accord MW2.png|In "Of Their Own Accord". MiG-29 Whiskey_Hotel_MW2.png|Side view of the MiG-29 in "Whiskey Hotel". MiG-29 hitting the building Second Sun MW2.png|MiG-29 crashing after the EMP in Washington D.C.. MiG-29_flying_over_Afghan_MW2.png|MiG-29 flying over map Afghan, during the Precision Airstrike. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 MiG-29 model Turbulence MW3.png|A model of MiG found in "Turbulence". MiGs Turbulence MW3.png|A MiG-29 in "Turbulence". MiG-29 pulling out Turbulence MW3.jpg MiG-29 Bag and Drag MW3.png|MiG in Paris. MiG-29 Fallen MW3.jpg|MiG in Modern Warfare 3 Multiplayer. MiG-29 Outpost MW3.png|MiG parked in map "Outpost". MiG-29_Iron_Lady_MW3.png|In "Iron Lady". Note that the canopy is open and that there is no pilot. MiG-29_being_chased_by_F-15_Eagle_Iron_Lady_MW3.png|MiG-29 being chased by F-15 Eagle. Call of Duty: Ghosts Parked_MiG-29s_Severed_Ties_CoDG.png|Parked MiGs in Severed Ties. Trivia *The MiG-29s in "Cliffhanger" mission can be destroyed by grenades. *When Ramirez deploys his flares on top of Whiskey Hotel, two Russian MiGs will fly over instead of American F-15s. *The MiG-29s in "Turbulence" have no rear elevators. *MiGs in Modern Warfare 2 and some in Modern Warfare 3 have cross swords on the tail fins and some Arabic writing, indicating they are OpFor MiGs. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Jets Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Jets Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Jets Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Jets